Jessica drove her car for $12$ miles on each of the past $6$ days. How many miles did Jessica drive her car altogether?
The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Jessica went driving. The product is $12\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $12\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 72\text{ miles}$ Jessica driven a total of $72$ miles.